5clansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Clarrissa koins
Welcome! Congratulations on starting 5 clans Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Sorry! Sorry Clara about making my own 5 clans I didn't know! =P But yeah we could use your clans if you want to, but I just need a few cats to put in certain clans if that's okay. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 20:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Um if its not too much, can I just have StormClan and LightningClan as two of the clans if its okay with you because some of my cats are in those clans. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 19:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure clara you can delete my other clans, and thanks for keeping StormClan and LightningClan, I'm perfectly fine with it. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 18:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Art Hi, well I was thinking about art for all the cats and then I saw the art under Goldenstar. So I took her warrior art into pixlr.com and made this for Frostflower is it ok? Owlclaw May I please have a 2 rp cat? Owlclaw- Warrior of EagleClan, Dark brown tom with yellow eyes and long fur. Pantherstorm 14:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I would love to have him as EagleClans deputy! :D Pantherstorm 04:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind if he's leader, Clara. Oh and I'd love to be an administrator of 5 clans wiki! 15:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! Thanks! 16:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Mossstar Can I lead BreezeClan As Mossstar: Tortoise-shell she-cat with white spots? Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. 19:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, Can Iceshine (Silver she-cat with brown eyes) be LightningClan's Medicine cat? Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. 19:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. 20:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Milkfur' Hi! can I please have Milkfur as a Queen of EagleClan? Pantherstorm 19:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) This might sound silly, but I don't know how to create pages. Could you teach me please? Pantherstorm 17:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan Hi! Can I be Breezesong, deputy of DarkClan? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 20:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC)''' '''Thanks! Oh and Breezesong is a She-Cat. = D BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 14:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Clara, Idk anyone who creates blanks, but if you want I could try? 20:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lightningclan Hi Can I be Forestsong, Deputy of Lightning clan a tortishell tom with forest green eyes Frostyness 20:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Forestsong is a tom and ok :) Frostyness 20:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Its ok Frostyness 20:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Join Hi Clarrisa! Can I join your wiki? Also please visit my wiki: Warriors RPG Wiki We need more editors and cats! ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]16:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I be the following cats: Lightningclan: Medicine cat apprentice: Dreampaw (Dreamwish) - Black she-cat with silver paws, ear tips, and tail tip and pale blue eyes with a lavander tint to them. Brackenflower - Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber-tiped ears, delicatw white paws, and bright blue eyes. Greenpaw (Greengaze) - Green-brown tabby tom with green eyes. Mentor: Brackenflower Breezeclan: Deputy: Oceanbreeze - Blue-gray-and-silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes Medicine cat: Hazemorning - Pale rose-cream-and-violet-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes with a lavander tint to them. StormClan: Medicine Cat: Songdapple - Cream-and-totoiseshell she-cat with big, bright blue eyes. Warrior: Brokenleap - Dark brown tabby tom with a twisted paw and amber-brown eyes. Queen: Hopewish - Pale gray tabby she-cat with darker and lighter spots and pale blue eyes. Mother of Brokenleap's kits: Hawkkit (Hawkwing) - Very dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Frecklekit (Frecklebay) - Pale brown tabby she-cat with darker and lighter spots and green eyes. Kestrelkit (Kestrelfeather) - Mottled gray-brown tom with white spots and bright green eyes. Ebonykit (Ebonysoul) - Pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 19:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, can I RP Willowherb? Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 19:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Join Hi Clarrissa!Can I join your wiki?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Flowerfur Hey,can I RP Flowerfur?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Sure! Thanks. I'm really excited that you asked me. Thanks so much! FlashIn a Flash of light'' 19:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Clara! I just wanted to ask you since I'm not on this wiki much (which I apologize for) maybe you could take my admin rights off if you want. Thanks! 20:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I don't want an account, but please can I earn badges? I also contribute at Warriors Wiki. 13:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Cats Wiki. Hi, I joined us to Darkcloud!'s wiki, Warrior cats wiki. She aked me if you could add them to your sidebar:) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 09:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.RoyalsGo Royals!!! If you hate this new layout, leave me a message and I will give you link to other people that hate it and you can add your name. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Here you go, the link is on the page: http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dustpelts/Wikia%27s_Stupid_New_Look! RoyalsGo Royals!!! hi i just jioned and i want to make up a cat and i would also like some help Sandstormrocks32 23:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Sparrowflight Hi, Clarrissa koins! Can you plz make my cat, Sparrowflight(light brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a white muzzle, chest, paws, underbelly, a black-tipped tail, bright green eyes, a nick in one ear and three scars on her back) deputy of ReedClan? And could you teach me how to make a cat page thing? Thanks! :)-Kittycat79 08:31, November 29, 2010 (UTC) StormClan Ok. Then I'll be in StormClan. You already know my cat Sparrowflight's appearance and gender from my last message.-Kittycat79 00:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Kool! Okay thanks, Clarrissa! :)-Kittycat79 19:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Charart Lesson Clara, could you please teach me how to make Chararts, because I love helping ppl and making things for them. I've always wanted to learn how to make them. If you could teach me how to make Chararts that would be great :D-Kittycat79 01:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hi, I've decide to join. What clan do you think I should join? I'd like to be any one. :) Can I please be skinny white tomcat with black patches; named Feathercloud who's a medince cat or medince cat apprentice? Thanks[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ I joined BreezeClan. I joined as Feathercloud, and a queen and her two kits. Thanks, [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ Question For You Clara, would it be okay if I added a pic of a Clan's habitat to the Clan's pages, where the alliances are and stuff? Leave your answer as a message on my Talk Page.-Kittycat79 02:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Link Fail How do you create links to pages? I tried to make a link to my Talk Page on the other message, but when I clicked on it myself, it just brought me to the Page Creator thing where it asks you what you want you new article to be called and the article types and stuff. Grrrr how do I make it work properly?!-Kittycat79 06:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Thanks Okay, I'll try to do a link to my talk page: User talk: Kittycat79 Link Success Awesome, I did the link properly! Yay for me! And thanks for helping me with it.-Kittycat79 23:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sparrowflight & Purplepaw Clara, may I RP Sparrowflight and her apprentice, Purplepaw(leaf) in StormClan? Thank you!-Kittycat79 23:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, I made it to your wiki! ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 10:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) still here im still here but i wont be on much.FlashIn a Flash of light 05:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply And Ban Reason Well, firstly, I' be happy to help manage the Wiki while you're away. And about the ban: Well, I got angry at Kitsufox for deleting both my blogs on the WW. The reason that Kitsufox deleted them was that they were against the Wiki rules; one of the two was a pick your fave/least fave character blog, and I didn't know that that was against the WW rules. So I said something a bit bad to Kitsufox and she banned me for a day. I'm unbanned now, thank God, and I said sorry to Kitsufox.-Kittycat79 23:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I think that Kitsufox should be less strict if she wants to get more users to join. By the way are you British? I lived in England for 2 years and know that instead of saying vacation you guys call it holiday. Where are you going that you will be away for so long? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Well I'm really good at noticing small things that helps me know where users are from. I also agree I loved Zoe's blog about Beaver Boy. That was super funny. Hope you have fun in Canada its not that far north of where I live. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Awesome! What part of Canada does your family live in? I could search it on google maps and tell you if you could get snow or whatnot. Jetlag must be pretty hard too. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Cool. Where I live I could get a snow day tommorow I'm really excited! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor 23:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you do to "rp" a cat, and how do you do it? Can I? Hazelwing of LightningClan 23:31, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Rushpool and Skyblossom Rushpool and Skyblossom are two cats from different Clans, bu they're mates. Can I put them on the Wiki? Hazelwing of LightningClan 17:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know I don't know. Um, would you like to check out HollyClan (Warrior Cat) Wiki? It's a role play and fan fiction site. We need more articles. Also, if you made those badges, then you could help us with templates on HollyClan wiki. Deputy of HollyClan 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Link http://hollyclanwarriors.wikia.com/wiki/HollyClan(Warriors_Cat)_Wiki Thats the link. Deputy of HollyClan 17:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) FernClan May I create my own Clan, FernClan? Thanks! ☯The Power Of Three: Shinystar, Phoenixsong and Horizonheart!!☯ 03:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Found you :| Finally found you. Now, what the fuck is up with you? Trying to "destroy" COTC. Your just a spoiled bitch. Go die in a fucking hole for all I care. Kiba Inuzuka w00f w00f! :D 19:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC)' "Destroy" CoTC? Sheesh, girl, get a life. I mean really- threating Echo with your boyfriends? That's called harrassment. Grow up, get over it, and move on, chika. -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Death Note! 20:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) She's retarded. Really. Her retarded 5 shits wiki won't become more popular than ours. LOOK, I'M SO SCARED!!! CLARA'S BOYFRIEND IS COMING HERE TO DESTROY US. Like she has one. -snorts- You're retarded. You can't destroy COTC. only yourself - which, I would seriously like. 16:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hohohohoho, trying to 'destroy' CotC. Wow, good luck with THAT. And saying that your boyfriend is going to go 'get Echo'. Wow, you're actually starting to make me laugh. Also, you can't destroy people over the internet. And just trying to get another wiki more popular than ours won't 'destroy' us. Grow up and move on. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 20:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I just saw this again after 4 years and all I can honestly say is that you people were complete bitches. Now I remember why I left wikia... people in the real world are so much nicer than you psychopaths on the internet. I met some really nice people on wikia, like the people I set up 5 Clans with, but you people are just saddos who don't have any friends in real life. Get a grip, I left your wiki ''because ''you were bitches, although I'm not really on wikia now 'cause I have a life, not to mention schoolwork to do. I get that we were all about 12 back then but really? Even I was more mature than you guys could ever be. Sincerely hoping that you aren't all still obsessed with wikia and causing others misery like you used to be, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa''']]My Talk Page 16:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm interested in joining this wiki. Can you tell me about it? HollyleafOfThunderclan 16:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) i have a question what do yall do here? Jojohehehe 23:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC)